Aragorn's scolding
by Lia Galanodel
Summary: Estel disobeys Elrond and the latter must punish the former. CP warning


A/N~ Ok, I decided to do an Aragorn one because I think he is awesome. He's nowhere near as sweet or cute as the hobbits, but he simply rawks at everything else. Plus I have been running out of ideas for hobbits and wanted to do an elf or human thing. Sorry to all you Legolas lovers, but, to quote Austin Powers, he just ain't my bag, baby. So it has turned into an Aragorn fic taking place when Aragorn is around 14 and living in Rivendell with Lord Elrond. Aragorm's POV.  
  
The wind blew hard, sending my hair flying and ruffling my black cloak. More leaves were blown from the trees and leaves already on the ground rustled loudly. The air was getting progressively colder everyday, which signalled the approach of winter to Rivendell.  
  
The sunset was beautiful from my vantage point. All the oranges and pinks spreading across the sky created an interesting picture when combined with clouds. How I wish I could have drawn it, but my drawing skills are horrible when compaired with the Elves. Ever so slowly the colours grew darker and the tops of the trees rose above the setting sun. I was perched in the upper branches of a tall Oak watching as another day came to a close.  
  
As I watched the sun peacefully, my meditating was inturrupted by my stomach. The offending organ seemed to be protesting the fact that I had skipped the midday meal to explore, and now suppertime was almost past. Sighing dejectedly, I started my decent to the ground. It didn't take long, as I was not very high up, but the setting sun contested with me, and it was already at least a shade darker when I reached bottom. Hurridly, I set off in the direction I had come to get back to Rivendell.  
  
By the time I returned, it was well past dusk and I was having some problems seeing. Unfortunatly the elves weren't and I was intercepted almost immediately when I reached the buildings. I had been trying to sneak back unoticed, with little avail. (Lord Elrond had set limitations for me from a very young age, which I had been defying for about a year now.) I felt a hand grab me firmly by the shoulder and an accompanying voice asked me a question.  
  
"What's this? It would seem Hope has been found…" the Elf said chuckling at his own joke. I wrentched my shoulder away from my capter and scowled. "Hmm, testy are we? I daresay Lord Elrond will rid you of your attitude once he's done with you. Come along, boy, musn't keep him waiting," the Elf grabbed me by my arm and pulled me along in the direction of Elrond's home.  
  
We arrived in short time and my capter knocked on the door. After a call of admittance, I was pulled into the room. It was decorated lavishly and Lord Elrond was sitting at his desk reading something. He dismissed the Elf who had brought me and went back to his paper leaving me to look guiltily at the ground. Finally the Lord sighed and looked at me.  
  
"Why do you test me so, Estel?" He asked downtrodden. I looked at him curiously. Normally he started on a tirade, but this was completely different.  
  
"Test you, Lord?" I replied. He nodded.  
  
"I set rules and boundrys for your protection, not for you to defy. There is such a large risk that I could lose you… human life is so fragile. Yet you constantly test my immortality by going off by yourself without telling anyone. One of these days you are sure to give me a fatal scare. You test my patience by seeing how far you can get before I anger, and once I do you plead for forgivness. I have decided to make you truly plead for forgivness, and mean it. Gone are the days where all you receive is a simple reprimand as punishment. Take off your cloak and come over here." He said as he scooted his chair out from the desk. I complied and nervously went over to him.  
  
He pulled me closer to him and undid my trousers. When I tried to pull away and stop what he was doing he smacked my hands. He then grabbed me by the scruff of my neck and forced me face down over his lap. My bottom was completely bare and in the perfect position for a spanking. He spoke up again.  
  
"Now I havn't had to spank anyone in about 1000 years due to the decline in elven children. But believe me, Estel, I am sure I have not forgotten. If you would like to tell me exactly what you did to deserve this, by all means start now. If not, prepare for a long, hard, and painful spanking. Your choice, if you please?" He asked and accented his point by landing the first of many smacks upon my backside. I squirmed and decided.  
  
"To deserve this, sir, well, I disobeyed your wishes by—ouch!—not telling you where I was going, uhm, --ow!—not returning for the noon meal, sir, and staying out a bit past--- ouch!--- alright, far past dusk, all of which you have forbidden me to do, Lord," I sputtered as he hurried me along and chastized me for stretching the truth.  
  
"Very good, Estel, you are already learning. Now for your punishment. I suggest you don't try to impede the process, and hold on tight, boy, as this will definatly leave you in tears." He said and started hammering away at my rear. Each hit felt like he was using some other implement than his hand and after the first five I was squirming and whimpering. I moved progressivly up the stages as he kept at it, to the point where I lost count of the spanks I aquired and was kicking and crying.  
  
Finally, he stopped. He let me stay over his knees while I cried, and soothingly rubbed my back. It took awhile, but finally I calmed down enough to get up. He let me pull my trousers back up, and looked me in the eye.  
  
"I trust you have learned your lesson, Estel?" He asked me. I nodded through the remaining tears and whispered "Yes, Lord." He seemed to want a full confession out of me.  
  
"Will you disobey your boundries again?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Good. That's the Estel I know," he smiled and pulled me into a fatherly hug. It felt good, mentally, to know that I was loved, but it sure stung. Although I never really knew my real father, it was good just the same to have Elrond there to correct me. 


End file.
